BeLUSTed
by Shinrai Faith
Summary: "Ritsuka. Show me that body. Dance in my arms. Sing that song of yours." Seimei shows comfort and care for his littler brother in ways that may not be remembered. Ristuka and Seimei POV   Ritsuka x Seimei   One-Shot   Incest   Rated M to be safe.


**.BeLUSTed.**

_Seimei? Hurry. She's solding me again. I cannot yell for you. I will never understand why she raises her voice. Raises her hand. It hurts. It hurts when she grazes her nails against my cheek. She's trembling with anger and fear. Crying. Screaming. Forks are being thrown now. She's uncontrollable. I'm trying to protect my face. I'm trying so hard. I can feel it. I feel the blood trickling down my neck. It doesn't sting yet. I'm trying to hard to brace myself for the pain that is being inflicted upon me. Please don't choke me this time, mom. I'll try harder next time not to drop the glass china plates._

_One. Two. Three. I'll keep counting in my head until you get here, brother. I'll keep counting up just like you taught me to. You said you'd be no longer than ten seconds when I began at number one. Six. Seven. Eight. Please, let this be over now. Mom will give up soon. She'll tire out. She always does._

_Seimei? Is that you. Oh thank you for prying her off of me. I knew you'd come. I didn't reach ten. Thank you so much. I love mother, but I just don't understand her. She keeps saying weird things to me. Your gripping hand feels so good around my arm, Seimei. You're an angel. You're taking me to your room again, aren't you? That's my safe haven. It's quiet there. I will never leave it tonight. I owe you everything. Whatever can I do to repay you? How can I ask? You are so kind._

_Seimei._

What do they want with me now? Septimal moon is so demanding. I know they have bigger plans for me. And I'm ready. Soubi will just have to wait. Of course, I would be going against my fighter by with-holding information from him. I'm so unloyal.

Oh? Ritsuka? What happened now? What did you do? I heard that crash. Was it you or mom this time? There she is yelling. I'm coming Ritsuka, don't worry. I hope that you're counting like I showed you. Close your eyes.

I'm here.

She's strong when she gets her fits. I'll get her off of you. Let me get your arm. You're right in reach. I'll lead you away from her. Away from hurt. Dad can take care of it from here. Come to my room. I'll protect you. I'll always be here for you for as long as I can. Until that faithful day that I leave you. But don't worry. I have someone that will protect you. Someone who will treat you with love. But for now, you will be mine. I will mark you as my own, though. We have a special bond you and I.

My Ritsuka.

_The door can only do so much to muffle the yelling, Seimei. Why does her voice make me tremble? Why does it make me tear up? She's our mother. Why is it that she is treating me like this? I'm not a different Ritsuka. I'm me. There is only one Ritsuka, and that's me. Why does she say that there are two? It makes no sense at all._

_Seimei._

_That first aid kit you have in your hand has been used too much. No person should have this many cuts and bruises on their body. No family should have to use their medical kit three times in a week unless they have reckless children. And I know I'm not the one being reckless. The band-aid is pulling at my skin, brother. I don't like it. It will be itchy in a few minutes. Sometimes I wonder if I'm allergic to them._

_The box looks empty. We need to stock up on some more disenfectent cream... it's almost gone. And those band-aids... three left. Mm, why are you looking at me like that, brother? Is there more than just this cut on my face. Why have you become still. Aren't you going to ruffle my hair like you always do after applying band-aids? I like that._

_There is something about that look in your eyes. Something different._

_Seimei._

Ritsuka.

My little brother. What a mess you are now. Don't worry. I'm going to dry those tears. They will never fall upon your beautiful face. I have our box. The one that brings me closer to you. That square tin that helps me touch your body all over without reason.

There, baby brother.  
All fixed.

Oh please say my name. Tell me that you need me. Tell me I am all that you want. All that you think about. Place my hand on your body. I'll fix more than just those physical wounds. I will make them all fade away. I'll take more of that wonderful memory away all for myself. More and more of it so that I may watch it over and over again in my head and you won't even remember what happened.

You won't remember, so that I may do it to you again and again.  
Just as I have already.

You noticed the look in my eyes again. That innocent face of yours will never get old. Oh my Ritsuka. Show me that body. Dance in my arms. Sing that song of yours.

No one will ever know what I will do to you.  
No one will ever been able to experience it like the way that I do.


End file.
